


It's the logic of magic (and sugar)

by The_8th_Arrow



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Azusa is not planning to kill a unicorn, M/M, Slightly different from the main plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every action comes an equal and opposite reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the logic of magic (and sugar)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing contribution for my beloved Yασi ♂ Guild in the awesome browser game, Touch 3claws.  
> For the event of Page Turner: Oneshot Fiction Contest (not a competitor)  
> Nothing in depth. Just a relaxing, none dramatic view of the story where there is no bad guy in it <3

"Prefect Klaus?"

In this large hallway of ornate arches and large window panels, one cannot simply ignore someone's call of your own name no matter how soft they were uttered. It's either you are running away from the person or undoubtedly deaf not to notice. Or so was the thinking of one blond prefect who was just about to enter his personal office.

He glanced at the corner of his eyes, lavender orbs locking on one approaching student he had never seen before (or has never been spared an ounce of his attention). The calm footsteps echoed through the hall and turned to a stop once the person was near.

"Yes?" He replied, hoping the talk will be short as he desire a nice cup of tea for the afternoon.

The man's blue eyes lit up with joy that Klaus thought the other has just received his birthday present. "Ah, so you are Prefect Klaus Goldstein!" He bowed deeply before him before continuing through his introduction. "I am Azusa Kuze, a new student. I enrolled a few weeks ago."

Ah, yes. Klaus had heard of him.

Azusa Kuze. First year.

He enrolled with a recommendation from Randy March, also a student, and a professor. Apparently, he came from a distant land from the east and wished to further develop his strange magic and skills for the better of his country. He had a younger brother who died from sickness. His parents died in a tumult within their government and, in his father's stead, he served the court at a young age.

How did he know? Let's just say Randy won't shut up about him.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked. His tone was ice cold as always but the man wasn't affected as much.

"Well..." A hand found its way on Azusa's nape and that was when Klaus actually noticed that he has longer dark brown locks curling by his neck and looking silky. "I wanted to train for practical magic and I needed a partner. Everyone in my class has their own schedules and my friends are nowhere to be seen. I heard you are the best instructor aside from the professors and I really need your help."

That had Klaus's brow disappear behind his bangs. This is the first time someone asked him for training and sought him out. He'll give him credit for his courage in approaching the feared Emperor Prefect, knowing fully well that his training came from the demons.

Nevertheless, the blond is in dire need of tea in his system that he have to refuse this time. The brunette already beat him to it, though.

"I already asked Randy and he ordered me to look for you." Azusa pleaded, his blue eyes shimmering. "He said you are the best person to ask for training advice since you excel in magic and your directives are spot on. I really wanted to become a better magician...so please..."

Yes, of course. How can he, Klaus Goldstein, be prefect of such prestigious magic academy if he does not achieve the highest ranks a student can earn? Not to mention his social standing outside the school, his connections, and his family reputation.

If there was one thing he like about younger students, it is their willingness and determination to improve on their skills.

Oh, well. Tea time be damned. He will have no choice but to help this person else he will never hear the end of Randy's prattling.

"Very well. Meet me at the gardens in half an hour. I shall get my cloak."

 

\---

 

He had to admit. Compare to him, Azusa Kuze is a towering figure. Broad shoulders, large hands, lean build. He seems fit as well. Not that Klaus lacks in stature. The brunet is just a bit taller and bigger than him and can easily be seen in a sea of students. Seeing him standing next to the garden fountain with nothing but a smile on his soft facial features and his dark cloak billowing behind him made the prefect think that he is plunging into a duel.

"Thank you for accepting my request, Prefect Klaus." Azusa stood in a safe distance from him, looking ready to be taught.

"Gratitude accepted." Without a moment too soon, Klaus withdraw his wand from his side and pointed it at the brunet. "We shall see your progress first."

"Alright."

That was when he noticed something was missing from the younger student. Surely, the other is ready now but nothing seemed to have changed from the way he stood when he found him...ah.

"Where is your wand?"

"Eh?" Azusa's face dissolved into confusion.

"You have a wand, right?" Klaus' brows furrowed. And he thought he was ready...

"Oh! I have my wand but I'm not used to it. You see, in my country, we cast magic from our fingers." The brunet explained, raising his pointer finger in which a small globe of light is emitted from the tip.

How unique, the prefect thought.

"Alright. Then cast your spells and I shall defend."

They began in silence, the wind blowing comfortably on them and the water from the fountain a soothing sound in their ears. Concentration is a must for conjuring magic and the place is conducive for such a training.

Klaus watched carefully as the brunet closed his eyes and began his incantation.

His silent incantation and his weird gestures. This is something you don't see everyday.

Many can create magic without the use of incantations as it is a tedious act and makes the activation slower. Even Klaus can do it.

This time, however, Azusa Kuze is doing something odd with his hands. Is he tracing figures and lines in the air...with his finger? What is he trying to do?

Klaus waited patiently for the brunet to cast his spell and, when he does, he never expected a _globus flau_ being hurled at him. Personally, he hated that spell as it burned his favorite cloak the last time he encountered it (from a novice).

The fireballs were numerous and contained more power compared to the normal one and the prefect was slightly amused that a student can create a much powerful spell. But that was only that.

" _Aqua_." In less than a split second, the prefect calmly swung his wand up and summoned a wall of water before him. The balls of fire hit the torrent of water and dissolved in steam, never passing the magic nor reaching Klaus.

The water receded, revealing Azusa and his awestruck face. Klaus allowed himself a smirk before flinging magic towards the brunet in the form of a whip made of light coming out from the tip of his wand.

" _Globus Lumen_."

The whip extended and is clearly aimed at Azusa but the man only dodged the attack in quick jumps and swipes. He is nimble despite his large body. Klaus can agree to that.

The prefect continued his chase and used his whip made of light to send quick succession of attacks towards the brunet. If he had not been observant, he would not have seen the other's fingers and hand swinging in a familiar series of patterns while he dodges. That was when Klaus finally recognizes the patterns as a spell casting for an Umbra.

Soon, Klaus began defending himself from the shadowy silhouettes Azusa created but they were not enough to stop him entirely. The blond wasted no time in casting the same fireballs towards the approaching figures with great accuracy before returning the whip to finish off the rest. The shadows disappeared as soon as the whip touched them and the prefect stood on his spot looking calm as ever.

Azusa came out behind a tree and walked towards the prefect.

"That was incredible! No wonder you are famous." The brunet smiled, clearly amazed. "You did not even break a sweat."

That smile... If someone asked Klaus, he would have admitted that he saw sparkles surrounding the guy.

"Nevermind that." He had to address important things if he wanted this man to improve and he does not want to beat around the bush.

"What is it with you? Are you writing the entire incantation in thin air?" Klaus began, his hands instinctively rested on his hips as he lectured on and on. "That was time consuming! Your casting was roughly ten to fifteen seconds. No magician will wait for you that long." Klaus did. "And that horrible globus flau was a disaster. Where do you think your target is? Your accuracy is the worst! Not only that..."

If Azusa happen to have dog ears up on his head, they would have been down by now and clinging on his head.

 

\---

 

In Azusa's mind, he did not know what's worse: a woman's scorn or Prefect Klaus' blunt criticism.

Then again, he'd pick the prefect's lectures any time since he can actually learn from it. He has learned that no matter how harsh the prefect forms his criticisms, they are actual facts and truths which are not coated with unnecessary lies about one's abilities. It maybe bordering insensitivity and, truthfully, it does strike a nerve but perhaps a healthy distance between their encounters is better. They usually meet, unintentionally, every other day somehow.

With Azusa's personality of being a pitiful grump, he can safely say he needed space from the blond senior of his to prevent sparks flying. He has the most respect for Prefect Klaus, be it from admiration of his abilities or from a general perspective... or something else. He has yet to determine which one.

So, with one morning free of responsibilities and school work, the brunet goes further from the gardens and inside the forest area. It is different from a bamboo forest that he is used to but comforting nonetheless. After all, a communion with nature is one of the best way to channel energy and stay focused and calm during magical exercises.

Unfortunately, fate seem to have other ideas than a lonesome day with trees.

"You need to raise your hand higher." Smooth as baritone. He recognize that voice anywhere.

"Prefect Klaus." Azusa turned, head dipping shallowly in acknowledgement. "What are you doing here?"

Why was he asking him again? The Emperor never explain himself to others. He did have access to unavailable places that ordinary students could not go.

"Isn't it obvious?" The blond replied like he has told him the reason. One look at him does not show any signs of something odd. Rather, he is dressed without his coat and is only in his vest. He looks slightly dishevelled and had a healthy layer of sweat across his forehead. A rare sight, if he do say so himself.

"You are...running away from something?" That might have ticked the blond off and had unintendedly expressed it with a small movement of an eyebrow. "Otherwise, I fail to see the obvious you so speak."

"I am not. Why would I even run away?" Klaus cleared his throat and smoothed his tie before showing a bunch of leaves and flowers from a satchel he was carrying.

"You...are collecting leaves and flowers." The brunet commented, clearly at lost. "Prefect... I never thought you would take up a feminine hobby such as flower arrangements but I admit it is a great way of using up one's time-"

"Idiot, I'm not arranging flowers!" The prefect's voice rose up in embarrassment much to Azusa's delight but he quickly composed himself. As expected from man coming from a noble family.

"I am making tea."

Now, this seems interesting. "Tea...?"

"From scratch." Klaus announced. "This is something I've done rarely but it is for a research."

Oh. Azusa felt surprised at this revelation. Here is a piece of a puzzle that is Klaus Goldstein which he had never heard of. Considering that he is too scary to socialize, none of the student would have found out about him making tea or him drinking tea.

"You like tea?" The brunet sounded stunned by now.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Then, his face seemed to brighten.

"You know, I haven't thanked you yet for your diligent tutoring. I wanted to give you something as a token but I don't know what you like..." In fact, Azusa already have something for the prefect but he did not have a chance to give it to him. He reached for his cloak which is sitting by a rock nearby and procurred a palm sized box. He brought it over to the prefect and offered it to him.

"These are assorted tea from Hinomoto. A few friends of mine shared blends with me and I've developed a certain liking to them. Inside are some extra blends I have. I hope you will like them."

Azusa was fond of tea from his home. The local blends made him nostalgic of good days and good company, yet they have this calming property which made him focused on days ahead. He was sure the prefect will like them since he is also fond of tea and it is evident from his face.

Klaus reached out and clutched the package like it is very fragile, all the while looking thrilled with his gift.

"I... You... didn't have to."

From Azusa's point of view, he never realized how fair the prefect is. His own complexion is a touch darker but not as smooth as the other's. Watching him now, with a blush covering his cheeks and his lavender eyes cast downward (oh, his eyelashes are long!), Klaus look like every bit of a woman who can capture the hearts of unsuspecting men.

Unfortunately, he is not in the gender...

...and if he knew about his thoughts, he will be filleted alive.

The brunet chuckled lightly and reached out a hand towards the prefect's face.

"Mr. Prefect, you have lint on your cheek." His finger casually brushed the invisible lint off from the pink and warm skin, and watched as the blond's face turned from confusion to surprise to realization.

In no time, Azusa was staring nervously at one livid Klaus Goldstein.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to cut this short else I won't make it till submission day. Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
